German Patent No. 21 11 564 describes a device for sewing machines for the alignment of a work piece. The device includes a U-shaped sheet metal holder with a stop for the edge of the work piece. The stop is formed by a bend which cooperates with a flat compression-air nozzle which aims air at the stop. Such an alignment principle works only for work pieces with a relatively small surface. Furthermore, this alignment principle uses relatively large amounts of compressed air.